Welcome to Trost Dance Academy!
by BuiltLikeTowers
Summary: In which the 104th trainee squad members are a frolicking bunch of dancing queens... a not-so-heartwrenching adventure filled with drama, friendship, dedication, and a LOT of sweat and hot guys with sore muscles. Enjoy. ;)


**I told you people I would... and I did ;3**

**Jean is the new kid at Trost Dance Academy, having to take a year off from training to heal from his injured knee. Will he make it or break it? Can he capture the affections of a certain cold-shouldered ballerina? Can he come out on top and finally be able to beat Jaeger? Will Bertholdt sweat so much that he actually slips off stage?! All will be revealed in this not-so-heartwrenching fanfic about passion and commitment...and a lot of sweat and sore muscles.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Determination_**

Jean

"So.." I breathed through the cold, November air, in front of the iconic arches of the campus's entrance. "This is TDA"

"Name, age, and current studio, please." the woman demanded of me from behind the desk when I finally got inside, and I swear I could see her mask of makeup taking up a life of its own as she talked with that all-knowing smug scowl on her face. Honey calm down, you're just the receptionist. Even the girls back at the studio didn't wear nearly as much mascara, even when they were actually performing!

...and yes. I am proud to know what proper stage makeup is, thankyouverymuch.

I ran a clammy hand through my freshly washed hair, swept up and back out of my face. I always messed with it when I was nervous; Marco back at the studio used to tease me about it all the damn time._ Man I missed him, _I thought to myself as I gave the bitch-lady what she wanted to know. "Jean Kirschstein, 17, Bodt Studio for the Fine Arts." Yeah, that Marco guy, his parents run a studio, which I of course joined. _I guess I'll be seeing you soon enough though, right buddy?_ I asked to an unknowing Marco Bodt out there somewhere, probably overworking himself at extra practice that he really didn't need. That bastard was a prodigy. I was almost close to his level before I fucked my knee up like an idiot. That really set things back a good year. I've been really givin it my all though, these past months, and rehabilitation is over with since I was doing so well. I really think I can enter the school now, and maybe even be placed in the same classes as my should-be peers, even though I know I'm almost a full semester behind.

But, of course I can't get ahead of myself. Back to the first obstacle- the audition.

I half walked, half dance-ran into the directed studio room down one of the halls of this crazy-huge place. This was just one of the spare rooms they used for events and, you guessed it, auditions. I was shocked to see that the headmaster himself was here, which only helped the nerves about negative 1500%, and also there were his two fellow co-founders, Levi and Hanji Ackerman. They were quite the dancing duo of newly weds, Hanji the top choreographer and skilled jazz performer, and Levi still holding the record for most fuettes in a ballet performance for 18 years straight- 32. How does someone do _32_ of those damn things and actually _land_ it?!

But anyways. I took a deep breath and opened with a "Hello, how are you all?" I forced myself to smile, it forced the anxiety down a bit, my hand already shaking, however. "Fine, thanks. You probably don't need the introduction, but I am headmaster Erwin Smith, a pleasure."

"The...pleasure is all mine." I laughed nervously, my breathing ragged. I think my knee was starting to hurt, but it could just be all in my head. I was not planning on backing out of this under any circumstance.

"I'm aware that you had a nasty accident a while back, right?" Levi's question cut through the air and surprised me, actually making me jump. Hanji elbowed him. "Be. Nice."

My hand absently flew to my left knee. "Y-yeah, I..uh, was in a car accident. My brother, he was kinda tipsy, I guess. I didn't know, and I let him drive me home from practice." I swallowed hard, not sure why I was telling them this. They probably really didn't care. "The..the car wrapped around a lightpole like a scarf around a neck. He was initially pronounced dead, but they found a weak pulse so they still have him in a hospital room. I had cracked ribs and a jacked up knee, as you can tell from the brace." I pulled up the leg of the stretchy fitted knits I had on and revealed a black wrap enveloping my leg-joint like a burrito. I fixed my pant-leg and stood back up, my back straightened, itching to just dance already, and get my new dorm, and see my friends...

Erwin smiled at me. It kinda caught me off guard, because it wasn't like one of those 'oh okay I'm sorry I guess' smiles, it was a genuine 'I'm sorry you had to deal with that, you're a real trooper' smile. I instantly liked him a lot more.

"Let's see you dance, son. I wish you the best of luck." he motioned for me to get ready. I handed him the music CD out of my drawstring bag and walked to the corner of the room to shirk off my NorthFace and kick of my Nikes. I had stretched before, so I was pretty much ready to go. "Keep your shit together, you son of a.." I began whispering to my knee, trailing off to just relax and breathe before turning back around to the three spectators- well, them plus the music guy, which I gave the thumb's up to start the track. It was kindof old-school, but like I cared.

**{** watch?v=unXcBakwgWI **}**

_I know I definitely stumbled a bit as I finished one of my jumps but I assured myself that that obviously wasn't enough for them to deny me a spot in the school. At least I hoped it wasn't. I mean, maybe they didn't like my turn combinations, maybe my feet weren't correct, my technique sloppy- I mean, I guess I can't really blame my knee on that aspect of the routine- I just...I know I don't suck but..._ well, I'm not gonna lie, I was about to lose my shit, the suspense and the muffled murmurs of Mr. Smith and Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman were simply killing me.

"I think he'll be a fine addition to the school, he's just in time to start learning the choreography for the festival recital." Erwin seemed to be all for me being admitted, which I greatly appreciated, but-

"He could be a liability." I heard Levi counter.

"Darling, _everything about_ dance is a liability." Hanji rolled her eyes and sighed at her husband, but her fingers were still laced with his. They had been holding hands the whole time, and as un-manly as this sounds, it was pretty dang adorable.

"Mr. Kirschstein," Erwin began, looking me in the eye. I tensed up. "S-sir?"

"Why do you want to be here?" he smiled as he asked that. Levi scoffed, and I internaally snapped. Okay asshole, that's it.

I swallowed hard and I loosened the grip my fingers had on my sweatpants. "I love to dance. I never want to NOT dance. It kills me that I had to take a break because of my injury. But dammit I'm willing to let my knee spontaneously combust during practice if that means I get to dance here, learn here, improve here, finally get to be with my friends. I...I refuse to be behind any more than I am now." I don't know why, but I bowed my head. "Please."

I looked up. Erwin and Hanji were beaming, and Levi had a satisfied smirk on his face. Although, it looked as if he had a couple more questions.

"You realize that you will not be treated differently due to your injury."

"Yes." I breathed.

"And that this will not be easy- you're going to have to do a lot of catching up."

"Yeah.." I managed. That was gonna suck ass, but it couldn't be helped.

Levi gave the other two a nod. "No objections." I felt my eyes widen and I sucked in air as Hanji smiled warmly at me; she was a really pretty woman, God knows why she chose that son of a bitch as a husband...

I shook the idea out of my head as I packed up my things, slipped on my shoes and jacket, and thanked them for their time and understanding. I leapt down the stairs outside, hoping into my car, windows down and blowin cold winter air in my face. "I can't believe I did it!" I shouted to the wind as I replayed the most amazing words I had ever heard over in my head:

_"Welcome to Trost Dance Academy."_

* * *

**So yeah uhhh that's Jean as a dancer. xD**

**Stay tuned for the rest(Eren, Mikasa, BERTHOLDT, etc)**

**Oh, this is gonna be so much funn.**


End file.
